This disclosure relates generally to the field of image and video processing. More specifically, this disclosure relates to encoding and decoding frames with droppable frames and to method of displaying encoded video with droppable frames with slow motion.
Advances in video capture technology allow for video data to be captured at high frame rates. Cameras that include such technology usually are coupled with powerful processors that can easily encode such data and transmit the encoded video content over high speed communication channels. However, devices used to display the captured video data are not always able to display the video data at the same high frame rates. These devices may have limited resources to decode the video data and to display the data in real time at the high frame rates. Thus, when a display device received encoded video data with a high frame rate, the display device may not be able to decode and display the video content in real time due to the limited resource of the device.